waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Dumbo/International
Dumbo has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1946 until 1996. Brazilian Portuguese (1941 Dub) * Narrador - Gastao do Rego Monteiro * Timothy - Joao de Barro * Matriarca - Sara Nobre * Prissy - Iara Jordao * Giddy - Mary May * Catty - Olga Nobre * Diretor do circo (The Ringmaster) - Miguel Orrico * Mr. Stork - Almirante * Corvo Jim (Jim Crow) - Grande Brazilian Portuguese (1973 Dub) * Timothy - Enzo Santos * Matriarca - Estelita Bell * Prissy - Ida Gomes * Giddy - Terezinha Moreira * Catty - Miriam Teresa * Sra. Jumbo - Selma Lopes * Diretor do circo (The Ringmaster) - Luiz Motta * Mr. Stork - Cahue Filho * Corvo Jim (Jim Crow) - Francisco Milani * Corvo 2 - Orlando Drummond Cardoso * Corvo 3 - Mário Monjardim * Corvo 4 - ? * Corvo 5 - Antonio Patino Brazilian Portuguese (1998 Dub) * Narrador - Mauro Ramos * Timothy - Sérgio Stern * Matriarca - Mariangela Cantú * Prissy - Miriam Ficher * Giddy - Andréa Murucci * Catty - Mabel César * Sra. Jumbo - Telma Costa (speaking) * Sra. Jumbo - Regina Elena Mesquita (singing) * Casey Jr. - Carol Kapfer * Diretor do circo (The Ringmaster) - Orlando Drummond Cardoso * Mr. Stork - Marcelo Coutinho * Corvo Jim (Jim Crow) - Cláudio Galvan * Corvo 2 - Clécio Souto * Corvo 3 - Guilherme Briggs * Corvo 4 - Luiz Feier Motta * Corvo 5 - Isaac Schneider * Palhaco - Sérgio Cantú * Skinny - Marco Antonio Costa Czech (1971 dub) * Timotěj (Timothy) - Zdeněk Blažek * Pan Čáp (Mr. Stork) - Václav Neckář * Matróna (Matriarch) - Nelly Gaierová * Additional voices: Ladislav Krečmer, Věra Kalendová, Pavla Břínková, Nada Urbánková & Jiří Jelínek Czech (2000 dub) * Timotěj (Timothy) - Stanislav Fišer * Pan Čáp (Mr. Stork) - Jiří Prager * Matróna (Matriarch) - Miriam Kantorková * Kočka (Catty) - Kateřina Brožová * Prófka (Giddy) - Radka Malá * Šklíba (Prissy) - Miroslava Součková * Frája (Jim Crow) - Jiří Korn * Brejla - Michal Dlouhý * Slamák - Rostislav Čtvrtlík * Špek (Fat Crow) - Antonín Molčík * Farář (Preacher Crow) - Zbyšek Pantůček * Ředitel cirkusu (The Ringmaster) - Karel Urbánek * Vypravěč (Narrator) - Zdeněk Maryška * Singer Baby Mine: Ludmila Nopová, Ludmila Genzerová & Nada Wepperová * Additional voices: Milan Bouška, Ivo Kubečka, Ladislav Novák, Otto Rošetzký, Robert Jašków, Jiří Krejči & Alice Dvořáková * Choir Look out for Mr. Stork: Petr Hanzlík, Petr Jindra, Pavel Švestka & Vít Vomáčka Danish * Tim (Timothy) - Jesper Klein * Cirkusdirektør (The Ringmaster) - Poul Bundgaard * Stork - Claus Ryskjær * Dumbos mor (Dumbo's mother) - Lily Broberg * Fortæller (Narrator) - Palle Huld * Elefanter (Elephants) - Kirsten Rolffes, Lykke Nielsen, Vera Gebuhr & Kirsten Hansen-Møller * Krager (Crows) - Flemming Enevold, Jess Ingerslev, Jørgen Pedersen, Ulf Pilgaard & Claus Ryskjær * Klovne (Clowns) - Jess Ingerslev, Per Pallesen, Ulf Pilgaard & Claus Ryskjær European Portuguese * Sr. Cegonha (Mr. Stork) - Rui Mendes * Timoteo (Timothy) - Joao Bras * Director do Circo (Ringmaster) - José Nobre * Matriarca - Cucha Carvalheiro * Catty - Paula Fonseca * Prissy - Isabel Ribas * Giddy - Leonor Alcácer * Corvo Convencido (Jim Crow) - Pedro Pereira * Corvo com Oculos (Crow with glasses) - Paulo Martins * Corvo com Chapeu de palha (Crow with Straw hat) - Mario Marta * Corvo Gordo (Fat Crow) - Paulo Ramos * Corvo Padre (Priest Crow) - Pedro Concalves * Mrs. Jumbo - Isabel Jacobbetty * Narrator - Carlos Freixo * Additional voices: Rui Mendes, Andre Raimundo, Jasmim Castro, Luisa Salgueiro, Peter Michael & Rui Paulo * Choir: Joao Moreira, Jorge Alves, Manuel Rebelo & Paulo Lourenco Finnish * Timotei (Timothy) - Matti Olavi Ranin * Tirehtööri (Ringmaster) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Herra Haikara (Mr Stork) - Tom Pöysti * Matriarkka (Matriarch) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Pitsi (Giddy) - Terhi Panula * Hihitantti (Catty) - Liisa Paatso * Huhufantti (Prissy) - Titta Jokinen * Ukko Pekka (Casey Junior) - Markus Degerman * Pikkupoika (Skinny) - Olli Parviainen * Keikari (Jim Crow) - Veeti Kallio * Kakkula (Crow with glasses) - Jarkko Tamminen * Heinahattu (Crow with hat) - Sami Saari * Pastori (Preacher crow) - Veeti & the Velvets * Sasu - Sasu Moilanen * Kuoro (Choir) - Ulla Hakola-Renko, Leena Liimatainen, Päivi Granström, Päivi Hilska, Topi Lehtipuu, Matti Holi, Markus Bäckman & Markku Pihlaja French (1947 dub) * Timothée (Timothy) - Camille Guérini * La cigogne (The Stork) - Maurice Nasil * Casey Junior - Fernand Rauzena * Monsieur Loyal (Ringmaster) - Roméo Carles * Le clown déguisé en éléphant - Zappy Max * Voix-off du journal - Zappy Max * L'éléphante rouge - Germaine Kerjean * L'éléphante - Lita Recio * Narrateur (Narrator) - Daniel Gilbert French (1984 dub) * Narrateur (The Narrator) - Claude Piéplu * Timothy (Timothy) - Roger Carel * La cigogne (Mr Stork) - Jacques Ferrière * M. Loyal (The Ringmaster) - Jacques Dynam * Ms. Jumbo - Hélène David * Matriarch - Paula Dehelly * Prissy - Jeanine Forney * Giggles - Béatrice Delfe * Catty - Danielle Volle * Jim Corbeau (Jim Crow) - Jacques Balutin * Corbeau 1 (Crow 1) - Francis Lax * Corbeau 2 (Crow 2) - Pierre Garin * Corbeau 3 (Crow 3) - Michel Bedetti * Corbeau 4 (Crow 4) - Serge Lhorca * Clown 1 - Serge Lhorca * Clown 2 - Guy Piérauld * Clown 3 - Henry Djanik * Petit garçon - Jackie Berger * Employé du cirque - Georges Atlas * Casey Jr. - Francis Lax German * Timothy Q. Maus - Andreas Mannkopff * Storch (Mr. Stork) - Wilfred Herbst * Zirkusdirektor (The Ringmaster) - Gerd Holtenau * Matriarch - Inge Wolffberg * Prissy - Edith Hancke * Giggles - Inge Landgut * Catty - Erika Rehhahn * Jim Krähe (Jim Crow) - Hans Nitschke * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Joachim Pukaß Hungarian * Timothy - Mátyás Usztics * Mrs. Jumbo - Ildikó Huvösvölgyi * Cirkuszigazgató - Frigyes Hollósi * Gólya - Imre Józsa * Idos elefánt - Nóra Tábori * Giddy - Nóra Kovács * Prissy - Zsuzsa Csarnóy * Catty - Éva Vándor * Jim - Gábor Maros * Hitszónok varjú - Zoltán Rátóti * Kövér varjú - Zoltán Benkóczy * Szalmakalapos varjú - Béla Szerednyey * Szemuveges varjú - László Borbély * Casey Junior - Tibor Kristóf * Skinny - László Borbély * Joe - János Horkai * Mesélö - Géza Koroknay * Bohócok - Zoltán Csankó, Olivér Csendes, Zoltán Rátóti & Ádám Schnell * Kikiáltók - Olivér Csendes & Frigyes Hollósi * Énekhangok - László Borbély, Ildikó Huvösvölgyi, Zoltán Rátóti & Éva Vándor Icelandic * Hera Storker (Mr. Stork) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Tímóteus (Timothy) - Jóhann G. Jóhannsson * Sirkusstjóri (Ringmaster) - Magnús Ólafsson * Frú Júmbó (Mrs. Jumbo) - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Forusta (Matriarch) - Inga Backman * Gróa (Catty) - Rósa Guðný Þórsdóttir * Tepra (Giddy) - Sigrún Waage * Flissa (Prissy) - Sigrún Edda Björnsdóttir * Möri (Jim Crow) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Glámur (Crow with big glasses) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Crow with small glasses - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Skrauti (Crow with striped Tee-Shirt) - Pétur Örn Guðmundsson * Hattur (Big Crow) - Ærn Árnason * Clowns - ? * Casey Junior - ? * Soloist Pink Elephants on Parade: Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Additional voices: Árni Egill Örnólfsson, Finnur Gudmundsson, Þorvaldur Kristjánsson, Þórhallur Sigurðsson, Jakob Þór Einarsson, Jóhanna Linnet, Matthildur Matthíasdóttir & Margrét Óðinsdóttir Italian * Timoteo (Timothy) - Stefano Sibaldi * Elefantessa matriarca (Matriarch) - Velia Galvani * Signora Jumbo - Giusi Raspani Dandolo * Direttore del circo (The Ringmaster) - Mario Gallina * Cicogna - Mauro Zambuto * Jim Corvo (Jim Crow) - Lauro Gazzolo * Coro dei corvi - Quartetto Cetra * Effetti corali - Quartetto Cetra * Catty - Lauri Carli * Giddy - Wanda Tettoni * Prissy - Zoe - Incrocci * Skinny - Vittorio Stagni * Clown 1 - Mauro Zambuto * Clown - Luigi Pavese * Corvo 1 - Mario Corte * Corvo 2 - Olinto Cristina * Corvo 3 - Gianni Mazzanti * Narratore (Narrator) - Mario Besesti * Cantante (Singer) - Miryam Ferretti Japanese (1954 Dub) * Timothy - Saburou Bouya * Mrs. Jumbo - Satomi Oka * Matriarch - ? * Catty - Reiko Nanao * Giggles - Tamura Toshiko * Prissy - ? * The Ringmaster - Roppa Furukawa * Kounotori (Mr Stork) - Torirou Miki * Narrator - Shousaku Takewaki Japanese (1974 Dub) * Timothy - Shigeru Ushiyama * Mrs. Jumbo - Masako Isobe * The Ringmaster - Minoru Uchida * Matriarch - Tamie Kubota * Catty - Makiko Kitashiro * Giddy - Miru Hitotsuyanagi * Prissy - Mika Doi * Mr. Stork - Tokio Seki * Jim Crow - Tomoyuki Hashimoto * Preacher Crow - Yuichi Nakamura * Glasses Crow - Tomoyuki Hashimoto * Straw Hat Crow - Koki Kataoka * Fat Crow - Kei Yoshimizu * The Boy - Masumi Goto * Narrator - Takehiro Koyama Japanese (1983 Dub) * Timothy - Matsugorou Mita * Mrs. Jumbo - Yoshiko Mari * Matriarch - Reiko Senou * Catty - Kazuko Makino * Giggles - Yoshiko Ota * Prissy - Kazue Komiya * The Ringmaster - Osamu Saka * Kounotori (Mr. Stork) - Sanji Hase * Jim Crow - Masahiro Anzai * Crow 2 - Hiroshi Izawa * Crow 3 - ? * Crow 4 - Bin Shimada * Crow 5 - Kankou Nagai * Joe - Ryuji Saikachi * Narrator - Ichirou Murakoshi Latin Spanish * Narrador - ? * Ratón Timoteo (Timothy) - Pablo Palitos * Don Cigueña - Miguel Gómez Bao * Mayor (The Matriarch) - Baby Correa * Fidgity (Catty) - ? * Prissy - ? * Giddy (Giggles) - Blanca de Castejón * Chico 1 (Boy 1) - Juan Ricardo Bertelegni * Chico 2 (Boy 2) - Mario González * Payasos (Clowns) - ? * Cuervo Jim (Jim the Crow) - Romualdo * El Cuervos (The Crows) - ? * Sra. Jumbo - ? Mexican Spanish * Narrador - José Manuel Rosano * Timoteo (Timothy) - Luis Bayardo * Maestro de ceremonias - Juan Domingo Méndez * Sr. Cigueña - Francisco Colmenero * Mayor (Matriarch) - Carmen Donna-Dío * Figdity (Catty) - María Santander * Prissy - Maruja Sen * Giddy (Giggles) - Amparo Garrido * Chico 1 (Boy 1) - Gloria Obregón * Chico 2 (Boy 2) - ? * Payaso 1 - Francisco Colmenero * Payaso 2 - ? * Payaso 3 - José Manuel Rosano * Cuervo Jim (Jim the Crow) - Florencio Castelló * Cuervo Predicador - Roberto Espriú * Cuervo Sombrero de Paja - ? * Cuervo Regordete - Francisco Colmenero * Cuervo Gafas - ? * Sra. Jumbo - Hilda Loftus Norwegian * Musen Timmy (Timothy the Mouse) - Øivind Blunck * Sirkusdirektøren (The Ringmaster) - Harald Mæle * Storken (Mr. Stork) - Harald Mæle * Mrs. Jumbo - Elin Rosseland * Matriarken - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Giggles - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Catty (Cathy) - Ellen Horn * Prissy - Guri Schanke * Sirkustoget (Casey Junior) - Anders Hatlo * Skinny - Christian Barmen * Flunky - Harald Mæle * Klovn 1 (Clown 1) - Anders Hatlo * Klovn 2 (Clown 2) - Harald Mæle * Klovn 3 (Clown 3) - Ivar Nørve * Prestekråka - Anders Hatlo * Lapsekråka - Anders Hatlo * Hattekråka - Harald Mæle * Brillekråka - Ivar Nørve * Tjukkekråka - Ivar Nørve * Utroper 1 - Anders Hatlo * Utroper 2 - Harald Mæle * Gutt 1 (Boy 1) - Christian Barmen * Gutt 2 (Boy 2) - Martin Blinksrud * Forteller (Narrator) - Harald Mæle * Gutter (Boys): Harald Mæle * Kor: Elin Rosseland & Håkon Iversen Swedish (1946 Dub) * Bern Holm * Börje Lundh * Olof Ekermann * Olle Nordemar * Sven-Hugo Borg * Dietrich Grunewald * Olof Brinell * Lissa Bengtson * Victoria Rune * Greta Magnusson-Grossman * Ruth Langer Swedish (1972 Dub) * Timothy - Jan Malmsjö * Cirkusdirektör (Ringmaster) - Sigge Furst * Herr (Mr) Stork - Hans Lindgren * Fru (Mrs) Jumbo - Git Skiöld * Matriarken (Matriarch) - Dagmar Olsson * Giggles - Meg Westergren * Cathy - Inger Juel * Prissy - Helena Reuterblad * Joe - John Harryson * Casey Junior - Charlie Elvegård * Clowner (Clowns) - John Harryson, Charlie Elvegård och Gunnar Ernblad * Jim Kråka (Jim Crow) - Leppe Sundevall * Kråkor (Crows) - John Harryson, Charlie Elvegård & Gunnar Ernblad * Berättare (Narrator) - John Harryson Swedish (1996 Dub) * Timothy - Anders Öjebo * Lilla Tåget (Casey Junior) - Anders Öjebo * Cirkusdirektören (The Ringmaster) - Ingemar Carlehed * Herr (Mr) Stork - Hasse Andersson * Fru (Mrs) Jumbo - Monica Forsberg * Matriarken (Matriarch) - Monica Forsberg * Catty - Monica Forsberg * Giggles - Birgitta Fernström * Prissy - Christel Körner * Stickan - Roger Storm * Flunky - Johan Hedenberg * Clown - Anders Öjebo * Tall Clown - Anders Öjebo * Squeaky Clown - Roger Storm * Clown Elefant - Roger Storm * Clown - Johan Hedenberg * Dandy (Jim Crow) - Lasse Kronér * Glasse - Johan Pihleke * Prälle - Göran Rudbo * Halmhatt - Ken Wennerholm * Klotis - Johan Hedenberg * The Narrator - Ingemar Carlehed * Dumbo's mother Baby Mine - Margareta Nilsson Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs